Bartender
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Kim and Monique convince Shego to take them to the new bar down the street. Where Monique meets Rachel, the owner with a dark past that only Shego knows the full extent of. Mo/OC and Hints of KiGo... Might have more then that though...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bartender- Part One**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Mo/Rach, hints of KiGo**

**Summary:** Monique and Kim convince Shego to take them to the new bar down the street, where her friend works. When sparks (Eventually) fly, Mo has to decide whether or not to go after what she wants. The thing is though, she doesn't know _what_ she wants. And the brunette bartender isn't helping.

**A/N:** Thought Mo and Rach needed their own spot light. Especially after all the crap I put them through in the other stories.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Yo! Bartender, another round!"

Rachel stopped wiping down a portion of the bar and glanced down towards the end of it, looking at the man who shouted. He had been taking shots with his friends for the last hour and a half, and was really starting to annoy her. They all had decided to take a shot each time someone had reviled something good about their lives. Now, that wasn't what bothered her so much. No, it was the fact that he was drunker then the rest of them, and raised his voice louder every time he called out to her.

With a sigh and a soft pinch between her eyes, she grabbed the bottle of tequila they had been drinking and walked down to refill their shot glasses.

"What took you so long?" The man bellowed, his voice slurred by the amount of alcohol in his system.

Rachel chose to ignore the man and went back to wiping down the counter. The bar was packed, but most chose to sit at the tables, unless they were alone; then they would come up to the bar and order something. Those were usually the ones that had just broken up with a significant other that day. Rachel had been known to listen to anyone's problems, let people confined in her what they wouldn't in others. It was what had gotten her so much business when she had set up shop here.

"Yo, Rach."

Rachel looked up and frowned, "Sai?" She mumbled, looking at her high school friend; who had her arm thrown around a redhead's shoulders.

Shego growled, "I hate that name."

"And I hate the one you use now." Rachel retorted, a slight smirk on her lips, "Who?" She asked, gesturing to the redhead and the other behind her.

"Kim Possible and her friend Monique."

"And why are you bringing them into a bar? Hoping for a thr-"

"Finish that sentence and you can kiss your place good-bye." Shego stated as all three of them sat down, "Kimmie used her freaking 'look' on me and convinced me to bring them here."

Rachel looked at Kim, "What did you threaten her with?"

"No sex for a month."

"Ah, that would work." Rachel said, a laugh breaking loose as Shego growled. She glanced at Monique and smiled a greeting as she got Shego's preferred drink out, "So what would you like?"

Kim and Monique shared a glance and shrugged, "Surprise us." They said together.

Rachel nodded and started mixing a drink together. After she poured them each a glass, she went back to wiping the counters again, keeping close to Shego so they could catch up.

~o0o~

Monique sat and watched Rachel working with a thoughtful look. They had been there for a couple of hours now, and Kim had dragged Shego off to go dance. The place was a combination of a bar, a night club, and maybe even a restaurant by the looks of it.

She didn't let her mind dwell on that for too long though, and returned her thoughts to the brunette behind the bar. Her eyes were a nice mix between blue and green, and even seemed to have a bit of violet in them as well. They would flicker back and forth through the bar, watching the occupants with blank interest. Every so often they would move to look at her and Monique could see the other woman smile slightly at her; as if she was happy to see that Monique was unharmed.

She shook it off to Rachel not wanting anything to happen in the bar and went back to her silent mussing, sipping on her fruity drink every so often. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't see Rachel walking back over to her.

"Hello?"

"Huh?" Monique asked, looking Rachel in the eyes.

"I asked if you were ok. You looked out of it for a minute..." Rachel looked at her drink thoughtfully, "Should I make something else for you?"

"No this is good." Monique responded, smiling slightly, "I was just wondering how you knew Shego?"

"Since high school. She was a friend of one of my ex."

"Then why are you friends if you only knew each other through someone?"

"Double dates." Rachel responded, holding back the bite in her tone. She didn't like venturing into her past too much.

"Ah, sorry." Monique said, "Personal. Don't ask again. Got it."

Rachel frowned slightly in surprise, "How...?"

"You might be able to control your voice, but your eyes give you away."

Rachel nodded, "How long have they been together?" She asked, gesturing to the couple dancing still.

"Nearly a year. Though Shego still works for... Um, Drakken, was his name, I think."

Rachel nodded, "Slowly easing out of it?"

"And helping Kim." Monique added, grinning slightly; as if it was funny to see the green skinned woman fighting crime instead of comitting it.

Rachel laughed softly, shaking her head, "That's Sai for you."

"Sai?"

"Nickname. Another personal. Though Kim might know it by now."

Monique nodded, "Do you own the bar?"

"And run most of it myself." Rachel responded, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a drink. She glanced over to the dance floor for a second before looking back, "I think their ready to leave."

Monique glanced over to them as well, "Yeah. See ya." She reached into her purse to pay when she saw Rachel shake her head.

"On the house. Now go before Sai gets pissed."

Monique nodded and walked over to her friend before they headed for the door. She glanced back at Rachel and saw the older woman smiling softly at her, waving slightly before she went about cleaning the area where they had sat. As Monique got ready for bed later that night, her thoughts trailed off towards the other woman and she couldn't stop the smile that formed as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Cappy way to end it, but I'm a tired and want to get a bit of sleep before I have to get up again. It's just basically getting the background of how they met all set up.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bartender**_**- Part 2**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Mo/Rach, slight KiGo**

**A/N:** Yo.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

It was to the sight of Rachel dancing while dusting tables, that Monique walked into the bar. She had been avoiding it for the last week, hoping to figure out what she had felt that first night. Eventually Kim and Shego had forced her to go one day after school. Going so far as to drop her off, making sure she walked inside before heading home themselves. It had annoyed her greatly, but deep down she was grateful that they had done it, or she probably wouldn't have come back at all.

"Yo, Chica. What's up?" Rachel asked, turning and smiling slightly at the other woman, "I don't open for another few hours."

"Shego figured out I've been avoiding this place."

"Oh?" Rachel responded, hiding the hurt she felt, "And why, might I ask, have you been avoiding here?"

"My thoughts."

"Well... That's not _exactly_ what I thought you would say." Rachel murmured, heading for the bar, "So, what can I do you for?" She asked, looking over at Monique. When the teen didn't answer she tilted her head, "Monique?"

"Huh?" Monique asked, snapping back to reality.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um... Talk?"

"About?"

"I don't know."

Rachel shrugged slightly, "Ok. So let's talk."

And they did. For the few hours before the bar was open, even while Rachel worked, and even well after the place was closed; they talked. They never mentioned anything personal, so Shego and Kim, past lovers, and past nightmare's were never brought up. It eventually became a ritual for them to get together and chat.

~o0o~

Monique walked into the bar, waving thanks at Rachel's door man and looked around for the brunette. The place was spotless... And empty.

"Rachel?"

No answer was given, and Monique ventured towards the back, where a door leading to the second floor resided. She was greeted to the sound of something being thrown against the wall when she opened it. Rational thought told her to turn and run, but the other part of her told her that Rachel might need her; so she headed up the stairs and walked into the other woman's room.

"Get out."

"No."

Rachel growled slightly and glared at Monique, "I don't want to hurt you."

"And you won't. Don't forget who our friends are. Now, what's wrong?" Monique asked, slowly inching closer to Rachel.

"Nightmares. He's still haunting me." The bartender murmured as tears slid down her cheeks. She collapsed into Monique's arms and cried.

"Shh." Monique whispered, "It's ok. I'm here."

They sat on the floor like that for the next hour, rocking slightly. Eventually Rachel calmed down enough and nuzzled into Monique's neck. Her breathing evened out, but she stayed right where she was.

"Let me guess..." Monique murmured, ignoring how Rachel flinched against her, "It's personal, and you don't want to talk about it."

Rachel shook her head, "Not really. It's been so long, and I've been able to block it out for the most part."

"Can I ask what made it come back?"

"It depends on what I'm feeling before I go to bed. I have to be a little honest though, I'm surprised that you haven't asked Sai yet."

"Even if she knows what's causing this, it's your past, not hers."

Rachel nodded and pulled back, looking around her room, "I made a mess this time."

"Yeah. Can I ask why Shego threatened to burn this place down?"

"I was jokingly asking her if she wanted a three-some."

"Yeah, that wouldn't work. She only has eyes for Kim."

Rachel laughed and started picking up her mess. Monique joined in, and once the room was clean, they sat on the bed talking. When the teen left for the night, she was confused as to why her heart beat was speeding up, yet slowing down at the same time.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, another crappy ending. Also really short too. Sorry for the wait though.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bartender- **_**Part 3**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Mo/Rach, Slight KiGo**

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long. I really needed a break from all my stories. I'm gonna try and get a few chapters out of all the ones that aren't completed.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"You need to start trusting her."

"And you need to shut up." Rachel snapped, glaring daggers at Shego, "You know as well as I that it's hard for me."

"Yes, but Monique is starting to wonder." Shego stated, sitting down on a bar stool, "And we both know she wouldn't force you to talk."

Rachel groaned as she dropped her head, banging it on the bar table. She ignored the throb that instantly sprang to life and went back to cleaning the counter. Shego had decided to pay her a visit, for the first time in nearly two months. They never hung out that much, rather liking the routine of waiting a few months and then just unloading it all at once.

It had been two months since her and Monique first met, and a month and a half since Monique had walked in on her post nightmare rage.

Shego had a good point. She really did want to trust Monique, but her past wouldn't let her, the last person she trusted ended up hurting her, causing Shego to beat the crap out of them. She didn't want Monique to get hurt because she couldn't trust someone to _not_ turn her back on her. But then again, Monique had promised not to do that.

"Rachel?"

The bar owner glanced up and sighed when she saw Monique standing next to Shego, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yeah Mo?"

"Why is your forehead red?"

It was at that precise moment, that Shego burst out laughing, grabbing her sides and falling off the stool she was sitting on. Rachel glared at the laughing woman as Monique looked at her strangely. She had never seen the pale woman laugh so heartily, Kim had said that Shego rarely laughed and that it was indeed a sight to be seen.

Rachel growled deeply, "Get out Sai."

"Oh, it would be my _pleasure_ Rach." Shego said, grinning from ear to ear as she left the bar.

Rachel sighed as she dropped her head down again, "I'm gonna kill her."

"No you're not."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to."

Monique chuckled and took the seat Shego previously held. The silence that followed was soothing. They both just sat there, relaxed in the knowledge that nothing was wrong. It was in that time that Rachel came to a decision; she stood up and gestured towards the door that led to her room.

"I need to tell you something." She murmured, as they walked up the stairs, "It's nothing bad... Or well... I uh."

Monique smiled slightly, "Don't worry Rach."

The older woman nodded, and once they were seated on her bed, began her tale.

~o0o~

_Several years back_

Rachel sat at the dinner table with her family and boyfriend. Her mother had insisted that he come over for dinner, and Rachel was never one to disobey her mother. So there they sat, eating their food and chatting quietly. Her boyfriend, Damion had asked them if he could take her out for a movie and dessert afterwords. Her parent had been ok with it, but if they had known what he was going to do after that, they would have said no.

So after dinner, found them in her car; as she had gone to pick him up, he held up to his promise. He took her to a movie, and got her some ice cream from her favorite dessert shop. Then, well...

His parents were out of town, so he took them both back to his place. They had been together for nearly a year. He had dubbed it time for them to have sex, as she had requested that they wait.

Even then, she didn't want it, and he had forced her against the door, ripping her clothes off. He had forced himself on her twice, before he hand finally been too tired to continue. Once in the living room, on the floor, and once in his bed, the second time around was twice as hard and rough.

~o0o~

"Once he was asleep, I silently put some of his clothes on and drove to Sai's house." Rachel murmured, absentmindedly stroking over the scar on her neck that she had gotten that night.

"Why Shego's?" Monique asked, keeping her anger in check. She had finally come to terms with her growing feelings for the bar owner, and she wanted to hurt the guy that had done this.

"I didn't want to go home. Her mother had drove me to another house, where Sai had been staying at the time. When they both found out, all hell broke loose. literally. Sai took me home, made me pack a bag, and stay with her. I was grateful, it helped me get over it. Then, the next time she saw him at school, she nearly killed him. Both her mom and my parents filed charges on him."

"Why Shego's mom?"

"Considers me family. Like another Daughter." Rachel answered, standing up. She kept her eyes adverted, "So, now you know..."

"So now I know." Monique murmured her agreement. She stood up and walked over to the brunette, "And now I like you more."

Rachel looked up in shock, "I-I... I thought... you..."

"It took a lot for you to say that. I now have a better understanding of you, and I know it wasn't easy to put your trust in me. I thank you for that."

Rachel smiled slightly, "You're not gonna run now? Knowing that building trust between us is gonna be twice as hard?"

"Took just as much for Shego and I. I think I can manage."

The bar owner laughed and pulled the teenager into her arms, holding her close. It was great knowing that she could trust someone, even if there was still more to work on. Now, the next order of business, was wondering what Monique thought about scars...

* * *

**A/N:** So... Finally update it... Sorry it took me so long to. I couldn't write for the longest time. I hope people are still reading this.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bartender- Chapter Four**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Mo/Rach, Mentions of KiGo**

**A/N:** Yo.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"So, wait. What?"

Rachel chuckled, her hand still extended towards her mocha colored friend, "Dance with me?" She asked again.

Monique's frown stayed in place as she tried to figure out what the other woman was really getting at.

Ever since that night, a few days back, Rachel had been a lot more forth coming with her feelings, as well as her thoughts. They were still working on building trust between them, but they had both agreed to take it slow. Every time they met since then, Rachel had asked her things.

The first night had been about their past, diving deeper so that it would all be behind them. The second night had been about what Monique wanted to do in her future. They had talked about it breifly, but Rachel had been wondering how she was going to get there and what she planned on doing afterwards.

Tonight, Rachel had asked about her dancing experience. It had been more along the lines of formal dancing and if she had taken any lessons while growing up. Monique had responded with a 'not really', which was followed closely with a 'dance with me?'

Now, she had to chose, turn the woman's offer down, or learn something.

"Come on, Mo. Please?" The bar owner asked, smiling gently, "I promise it'll only be a dance or two."

Monique groaned playfully and took her friends hand. Rachel pulled her into the proper position for a waltz, and used the remote in her hand to turn the radio on. The Bar owner walked her through each step as the song played, then did the same when a tango come on. After that, was when the real fun began.

The third song was a fast paced hip hop song that helped the older woman surprise the other when she started dancing to it as if she was one of the band members. Monique followed suit barely a second later and they continued to dance as song after song came on the radio.

The last song to play was one of those erotic songs that meant there would be a lot of grinding going on. The instant it came on, Rachel pulled Monique closer, back to front, and ground into her gently. Their movements slowed to match the flow of the song, and Monique reached back, one hand coming to rest on the bar owners waist, while the other rested on the column of her neck; the tips of Monique's fingers gently tangled in strands of Rachel's hair. They continued to move back and forth in perfect sync as the song went on. When it was over, the younger of the two turned to face the other, her hands going back to where they were just seconds before.

"Monique?" Rachel murmured gently, leaning down slightly.

"Hm?" Monique hummed, feeling the older woman's breath on her lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

The instant the words were finished, Monique closed the space between them, smashing her lips to Rachel's softly. The kiss was slow and gentle as they each reached to stroke the other's cheek gently. It was during this moment, that as Monique's hand moved up slowly, she felt the rough flesh of a scar just under Rachel's jaw. Her fingers stilled as she stroked over it lightly. Rachel went stiff and slowly pulled back, keeping her eyes glued to the floor as she waited. She wanted to run, turn the other direction and bolt out of the room, but the gentle squeeze at her waist stopped her.

She watched silently as Monique tilted her head to the side slightly. Guilt surged through her as she saw the younger girl's eyes widen and a gasp leave her lips.

Monique felt a sense of sadness engulf her as she saw the four small scars run down the left side of Rachel's neck. She softly matched her fingers up with each scar, and instantly knew what it was from.

"Rachel..."

"Yes?" the bar owner asked, voice void of emotion.

"Why didn't you..." Monique stopped her sentence and shook her head, wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman as she fought back tears, "Oh, baby... I'm sorry." She murmured,

Rachel slowly loosened up and returned the younger girls hug, stroking her hair silently. She didn't register that Monique had called her baby, she was more concerned with calming the teenager down.

"Monique?"

"Yes?"

Rachel smiled softly, "Stop. It's been nearly six years since it happened."

Monique grumbled, "But he left scars."

"I know. But, had you not felt them, would you have guessed they were there?"

"No."

"I only know their there because I can see them. Other people can't. Their not noticeable to others."

"They will be to me."

"Will you leave me to, then?" Rachel asked gently, her fingers curling around Monique's cheek, "The only person who hasn't left is Sai..."

"Did I not just promise to always be your friend?"

_But Friendship isn't what I want from you..._ The bar owner thought silently, hiding her sad smile behind a happy one. She felt a soft touch against her cheek and closed her eyes, nuzzling gently into Monique's hand.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

The brunette chuckled softly, "Anytime you want."

"Well then..." Monique murmured, reaching up and kissing the older woman gently, "Get use to them." She added, nipping at Rachel's bottom lip playfully. She felt the other woman moan and grinned, "You'll be getting them a lot now."

"Mm... I think I can live with that."

~o0o~

The loud slam of the door shutting echoed in the silent room as Monique pushed Rachel up against it, her lips attached to the scars on the bartender's neck. Though it probably looked as if she was attacking the other woman, her touches were soft and gently, lightly caressing the marks as her hands stroked over the skin of Rachel's stomach.

"Mm... Baby..." the bar owner moaned, running her hands through Monique's hair, tugging on it gently,

"Hm?" Monique asked, slowly trailing her lips across to the other side of Rachel's neck to kiss the last part of the scar she had.

"What... Oh god... What are you doing...?" Rachel asked, whimpering softly as Monique licked at the scar lightly.

"I'm showing you." Was the almost silent response. The hands on the brunette's stomach moved up a bit, getting closer to the breasts waiting for attention.

"Showing... Me what?"

"Mm..." Monique pulled back, looking up at the taller woman with a soft smile, "That I don't care about them. They're a part of what makes you who you are."

A goofy little grin spread across Rachel's lips as she wrapped the younger girl in a hug, "Thank you Monique."

"Mm. You're welcome."

"I have a question." Rachel stated, placing a gentle kiss on Monique's cheek, "I know it'll take a lot of work, and it'll be harder for me to build up trust... But would you like to be my girlfriend...?"

* * *

**A/N:** So... Can anyone guess what's going to happen next?

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bartender- Chapter Five**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Mo/Rach, Minor KiGo**

**A/N:** Yo!

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

The ringing of a phone, along with the sound of it vibrating on the wood bedside table; dragged both women out of their lust, making them turn to glare at the offending little thing. The raven haired woman groaned before nuzzling her face back into her girlfriends stomach.

"Ignore it, Pumpkin. Please?"

"Saiem." Kim murmured, watching as her lover trailed kisses down her stomach, heading towards the one place the hero needed her most.

The noise was forgotten after that; or it was til Shego's phone decided to follow suit, ringing out a song in a different language. Shego let out a low feral growl as she sat up and grabbed her phone, Kim also grabbed hers, and they flipped them both open to hear the very same thing, though from two different voices,

"YES! We're dating!"

Shego groaned, "Rach, couldn't this have waited, say, oh I don't know, a couple DAYS?"

Rachel gave a huff, "You're suppose to be happy for me, Saiem!"

Shego sighed softly and stood up, grabbing her discarded pants and bra; slipping them on before leaving the room, "Ok Rach, now that I'm away from the woman I love's bed, please enlighten me on this date of yours."

~o0o~

"Girl, I really can't believe that she asked me out, I wasn't expecting it at all." Monique stated,

Kim smiled for her friend as she stood, wrapping the bed sheet around herself and walking over to the window, "That great Mo, I hope it goes well for you. Really I do."

Monique laughed softly, "Let me guess, I interrupted?"

"Yes, But you would have been ignored if it wasn't for Rachel calling Sai as well."

"Sorry Girlfriend."

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it. So, when is your first date?"

"I'm not really sure, I hope soon. Why?" Monique responded,

"I have a feeling that I'll be helping you get ready, while Sai makes sure Rachel doesn't physic herself out about it." Kim answered honestly, walking around her room slowly, "From what I hear, Rachel hasn't been out with anyone other then Shego for well over four years now."

"Whoa, They dated?"

Kim couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her mouth from the jealousy she could hear in Monique's voice, "No, Mo. That's not how I meant it. They would hang out, catch up on old times every few months, nothing more. That was the only free time Rachel would allow herself to have."

The door opened, showing a conversation free Shego. Kim smiled at her before saying goodbye to her friend and allowing her lover to drag her back to their bed so they could finish what they had started.

~o0o~

Rachel sighed as she sat on her bed, glaring at the clothes in her closet, wondering what she should wear for the night. She had never been this concerned about what she wore to work, considering that her work clothes were just anything that was black.

_I'm stating to sound like Saiem, Black this, Green that... well, not the green part anyway._ Rachel thought with a sigh, _This is how far I've fallen for Monique, I'm contemplating what to wear to work; of all things._

With a defeated groan, Rachel grabbed a pair of black pants and a black tank top; heading to her bathroom to get ready for the night.

~o0o~

Monique couldn't whip the smile off her face if she wanted to... Well she didn't _want_ to, but she didn't think she would be able to if someone told her to.

_I still can't believe that she asked me out, Oh dear god, I hope this doesn't fall through. I really don't know if I'd be able to live without her._ Monique thought, waving at Rachel's door man as she walked past the line to get in.

Rachel was at the bar, laughing as several women stood up on the bar table, dancing erotically along to the music playing out of the jukebox. Rachel turned to look at the door and caught Monique's eyes, a smile splitting across her face as she saw her girlfriend. Monique gave a grin back as she walked up to the bar, where she was motioned to climb over it so she could be on the other side.

"Hey Baby," Rachel murmured in her ear, kissing her neck lightly.

"What's going on?" Monique asked, gesturing to the three dancing girls.

"Some guys dared them to do it," Rachel explained, "I thought it was laughable that they were each willing to give them a thousand dollars each. The girls asked, I told them it was fine. It's happened before."

Monique frowned slightly, though it was more playful then mad, "Did you stare at them?"

"With lust filled eyes?" Rachel asked, making sure she caught the undertone of Monique's question. She saw her girl nod slightly, "No Love, never in lust. With amusement, yes, but never lust. Now, that would be a different story if _you_ were up there instead." The bar owner added, giving Monique a hot once over.

Monique could feel the wetness between her legs increase as she saw the hungry look in Rachel's eyes. she couldn't stop herself from leaning over and whispering hotly in her girlfriends ear, "I only give lap dances in private baby, you're gonna have to wait till later for that." She winked at the older woman before wondering up the stairs that lead to Rachel's living space.

She could still feel the effect Rachel's gaze had on her as she flopped onto the brunettes bed.

* * *

**A/N:** So there is chapter five. I know I could have done better, but the next chapter will be their first date, along with a bit of teasing.

I had to through in the KiGo moment at the beginning, or else I would be breaking my promise to have a bit of them in this story too.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
